


Prove It to the World

by r_grayjoy



Category: Original Work, none of the above
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs was a forbidden romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It to the World

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this... is going to require an explanation. At some point, I posted a poll in my journals asking my f-list what pairing I should write for a particular fic. Because I was waffling. Like you do. Of course, everyone knows that, when posting a poll, one must include the obligatory "ticky" option. So as one of the pairings, I listed Ticky/Checkmark. I... really should have predicted that it would win the poll and that my f-list would then demand Tinky/Checkmark porn. But I didn't. So this ended up happening in February 2010. And it's ALL FOR YOU...

  
**Prove It to the World**   


Theirs was a forbidden romance.

Ticky and Checkmark had been best friends as boys, nearly inseparable. They'd spent hours exploring the woods near their homes and tearing their breeches while racing each other to the tops of the tallest trees; chasing each other with sticks, pretending to be knights of the realm fighting for valor; whispering with their heads together so no one would know their secret conversations. There was so much they'd taken for granted in those days.

As they'd grown older, they'd discovered that they had even more in common than they'd previously realized, for both Ticky and Checkmark eschewed the charms of fair maids in favor of the allure of their own sex. They'd no longer climbed trees, but experimented with curious kisses and shy touches filled with innocence and wonder. Their whispering had continued, but it had taken on a rather different tone.

Yet before their young romance had truly had a chance to blossom, Ticky and Checkmark had found themselves torn apart, their two families on opposite sides of a vicious political dispute. In a time of great upheaval, Ticky's father had remained loyal to the king while Checkmark's had demanded the removal of the king, by force if necessary.

Three years passed. Three years in which Ticky missed Checkmark more and more with each passing day. It seemed that absence did, indeed, make the heart grow fonder, because Ticky couldn't stop thinking about all the time he and Checkmark had spent together, all the touches and whispers they'd shared, and Ticky's boyhood crush matured into a deep and yearning love.

When Ticky came of age, he decided that he would wait no longer. His coming of age ceremony and feast had barely ended before he crept out of his father's home in the dark of night to find his Checkmark. He traveled nearly constantly for two days, but his determination kept exhaustion and pain at bay. And at last, he reached Checkmark's family's keep.

Lurking in the shadows, Ticky searched until he spotted Checkmark making his way down a crowded street. Ticky gasped at the sight of him. No longer a wiry boy, Checkmark had grown tall since Ticky had last seen him, his body lean and his features handsome. Shaking off his astonishment, Ticky watched Checkmark until his opportunity presented itself. When Checkmark drew near, Ticky grabbed his tunic and pulled him into a narrow alleyway.

Checkmark spun to see the identity of the individual who had accosted him. When his eyes fell on Ticky, he looked at him as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing and then rushed into his arms. They held each other in a tight embrace until, finally, Checkmark pulled back and said, "Ticky, what are you doing here? It's not safe; you shouldn't have come!"

"I'm of age now," Ticky said, "and I can go where I wish. And where I wish to go is any place with you." At once Ticky felt apprehensive. What if Checkmark didn't feel the same after all this time?

But Ticky's fears were put to rest when Checkmark rushed forward again, cupping Ticky's face in his hands and catching him up in a passionate kiss. Ticky leaned into Checkmark's body and returned the kiss, clinging to Checkmark and never wanting to let go. Everything about this, about them felt so right; it was as though two pieces of one whole had come together at last.

Tearing his mouth away, Ticky said, "Checkmark… I want you. I've waited so long for this. Please. I don't want to wait anymore. I want us to lie together as lovers do."

"I want that too," Checkmark said. "Come." He took Ticky by the hand and led him through a winding series of roads and alleys. They were running by the time they reached a wooden door at the end of an inconspicuous passage. Checkmark pulled a set of keys from a pouch, unlocked the door, and ushered Ticky inside.

On the other side of the door was a small dwelling, a single room furnished with mismatched tables and chairs and a straw-stuffed bed. "I come here when I need some time to think," Checkmark said. "No one knows about this place except one member of the family guard whom I trust. He helped me smuggle the furniture here."

Ticky's only response was to leap toward Checkmark and crush their lips and their bodies together again. They were alone at last. Ticky had dreamed of this moment so many times. Blood rushed to his cock and he was hard in an instant, and as he pressed against Checkmark he felt an answering hardness pressing back.

Groaning, Ticky walked forward, pushing Checkmark back until he hit the wall behind him. Ticky shoved one leg between Checkmark's thighs and buried his face in Checkmark's neck, kissing and lapping at the salty-sweet flesh. Checkmark tasted, smelled exactly as Ticky remembered, and the assault to Ticky's sensed made his head spin.

"Oh, Ticky!" Checkmark moaned. "I've missed you so much."

But Ticky was beyond responding with words. He nipped at the soft spot just below Checkmark's ear and ground his cock into Checkmark's hip, needing more. Checkmark moaned again and his hips jerked forward. Then they were rocking against each other in a hard, fast, staccato rhythm, Checkmark's rigid cock digging into Ticky's thigh.

It was happening so fast, and Ticky knew they'd both spend in their breeches if it went on much longer. That wasn't what Ticky wanted, not this time, not after having waited for three years. It took all of his willpower to pull away from Checkmark.

When Ticky stepped away, Checkmark appeared dazed. "Wh… What is it?" he asked.

Taking Checkmark by the hands, Ticky began leading him toward the bed. "Need more. I want you inside me, Check."

Checkmark's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." As if to affirm his certainty, Ticky grasped Checkmark's tunic and pulled it over his head, yanking it off and dropping it on the floor. He stripped his own clothing off next as swiftly as he could until he was standing naked before Checkmark, his erection straining out in the air before him.

His eyes darkening with desire, Checkmark removed the rest of his own clothing and then grabbed a small bottle from a nearby table. Now it was his turn to advance on Ticky. He pushed Ticky backward onto the bed and then climbed up after him.

As Ticky watched, Checkmark uncorked the bottle and poured oil into his palm. He used it to slick himself, his fist stroking up and down his shaft, coating it thoroughly until it gleamed. Ticky's own cock twitched at the sight. "Oh, yes, that's so good, touch yourself," Ticky said, his voice coming out rough and breathless.

However, Checkmark seemed more interested in touching Ticky. After pouring another pool of oil into his hand, Checkmark reached for the crease between Ticky's arsecheeks and began slicking the flesh there. When the tip of his finger found and breached Ticky's hole, Ticky arched his back and hissed at the sensation. "Oh, more!" he begged.

Giving Ticky what he'd requested, Checkmark slid his finger all the way in and began exploring Ticky with it, pushing, twisting, bending. Soon he added more oil and a second finger and continued. Ticky panted and writhed, his cock dripping clear fluid onto his stomach, until he couldn't take any more. "Enough!" he cried. "You now, your cock now!"

Moving closer, Checkmark aligned himself with Ticky's entrance. Ticky spread his legs wide and lifted up, giving Checkmark better access, wanting, needing him now now now. He felt Checkmark's blunt tip against him, and then it was pressing inside, sliding deeper and deeper. It burned at first, and Ticky gasped at the unfamiliar pain. At the same time, though, he felt wonderfully full, as though Checkmark were filling every empty space within him.

"Are you all right?" Checkmark asked, his voice, his body trembling.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't stop!"

Checkmark drew back and moved forward again. And again. And once more. "Oh, god, Ticky. You're too… It's too tight, too good. I can't last!"

"Don't stop! Move. Come for me, Check."

Something seemed to snap inside Checkmark, and he began thrusting into Ticky hard and fast. It didn't take long. After only a few seconds his hips slammed forward a final time and he let out a long wail, and Ticky could feel him pulsing, spilling himself inside him.

Without withdrawing from Ticky, Checkmark reached down and grasped Ticky's cock. Still slick with oil, his fist pumped up and down roughly. Ticky had already been so close that he only needed a few strokes. Checkmark's hand on his shaft and his still half-hard cock inside him were too much. Ticky spiraled into a climax so intense that he nearly bent double with the force of it.

When it was over, Checkmark collapsed onto Ticky, breathing hard. Once they were able to move again, Checkmark rolled over to lay beside Ticky, and Ticky gathered him into his arms, delighting in the feel of Checkmark's skin against his. They were together again at last. Oh, Ticky knew it wouldn't be easy, but they'd find a way to be together, to conquer the odds. They'd show everyone that no person, no dispute, no amount of time, no force at all could come between a true and abiding love.

They'd prove to the world that a round peg could, indeed, fit into a square hole.


End file.
